


The Calm Within the Storm

by minikawa



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Thunderstorms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, steve is a big teddy bear with a moustache, steve is reassuring and affectionate, super soft and cheesy im sorry, this is way too softe and self indulgent for such a dark show but i cant help myself, worried javi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikawa/pseuds/minikawa
Summary: A thunderstorm is brewing in Bogotá, and Javi can't sleep. The solution? A sleepover with Steve!Lucky for Javi, Steve is an absolute teddy bear.
Relationships: Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	The Calm Within the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I've fallen for Steve and Javi, and after reading so many amazing fics and being inspired by you awesome Stavi writers, I thought I'd give it a try myself! I literally haven't written fic in a whole year, so please be gentle with me! ^^;
> 
> listen to this while reading for extra fluff and feels! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PpZFhzAETUY&t=749s&ab_channel=BlackTannie

CRRACKK!

Javi jolted from underneath the covers, flinching at the latest clap of thunder. Rain pounded rapidly against the bedroom window, not unlike bullets. The only difference between rain and bullets was that rain didn't shatter the window glass. Didn't make it any less irritating though.

Javi closed his eyes for the fortieth time this night, drawing in a deep yet annoyed breath. He knew it was all in vain--it was already 3AM, and he was still wide awake. He had work early in the morning too. Dammit, if he's gonna be late to work tomorrow then he had to blame-

CRAAACKK!

He flinched again, and an embarrassing yelp escaped his lips. Just as quickly he cringed at himself. He was a grown ass man! He was a DEA agent who had faced off the most cruel of criminals. He had been shot at, slashed at, and nearly gutted before. And here he was flinching at mere lightning?

"Get it together, Jav," he muttered to himself, sinking further into his blankets. He threw one pillow over his head, attempting to muffle the thunder outside. Once again he closed his eyes, and tried to think about anything that would drift him off to sleep. In the dark, he thought about the boring load of paperwork that awaited him tomorrow. He thought about his annoying coworkers, especially Steve. He thought about Steve's lame jokes, or his broken butchered Spanish and how it made him roll his eyes. He thought about the way Steve would chuckle at his own dumb jokes, and the way his cheeks dimpled when he smiled-

Another clap and he shut his eyes tighter and thought about Steve again, anything to keep his mind off of the rain and the thunder. He thought about what their next mission would be like. They would most likely find themselves racing down the maze of comunas, chasing Escobar's goons, guns blazing-

CRRAAACK

The thunder and the pelting rain only brought more thoughts and visions of bullets and guns. In the dark all he could see was bullets tearing through the air, explosions, someone falling to the ground...a pool of red...

Just like the night Carillo died.

Except it wasn't Carillo on the ground this time. It was-

"STEVE-!"

CRAACK

Javi's eyes flew open again, meeting only the darkness in his room. Yet the images his panicked mind had conjured still lingered. With a grunt of frustration, he threw the covers off of him and sat up in his bed, running a hand through his hair. It took him a moment to realize his heart was racing. He willed it to calm the hell down, but those nightmarish visions of his dying partner were persistent and invasive.

Javi wrapped his arms around himself to stop himself from shaking.

Stop it, he mentally snapped at himself. Steve's fine...he's in the next room, snoring up a storm...he's safe. Stop worrying...stop being so scared.

But what if...?

He sighed, swallowing the lump in his throat. He wasn't going to get any sleep this way.

...

Not even five seconds after knocking on Steve's door, and Javi already regretted it. He berated himself for being so dumb. He was acting like a little kid again, standing by his dad's door when he had a nightmare. It was better to turn around and trudge miserably back to his own room and face his nightmares alone-

The door creaked open. In the dim hallway light he could see Steve's tired face.

"Jav?" Steve yawned. "The hell is going on?"

Javi was cringing at himself again. He shuffled his feet. Sorry, I’m just being stupid. I’ll leave-

“Can I come in?” Javi’s words betrayed him. Steve blinked sleepily, rubbing at his eyes. It took him a while to process Javi’s question. 

“Yeah, sure, man.” Steve stepped aside to let Javi through. “Is everything okay? Did something urgent come up?” 

Javi flushed, the embarrassment burning his cheeks. “It’s...I mean...not really. I just...couldn’t sleep, that’s all.” He looked down at the floor, waiting for Steve to sigh in exasperation, to snap at him for interrupting his sleep. But none of that came. When he looked up, there was no judgement in Steve’s face...only concern in those gentle blue eyes. 

“The damn thunderstorm’s keeping you up, huh?” a small crooked smile graced Steve’s lips. 

Not just the thunderstorms, Javi thought to himself. The images of his nightmares threatened to creep back into the fringes of Javi’s mind again, but he shook them away. He kept his eyes on Steve, reassuring himself that Steve was here in front of him, alive, and smiling. 

“Do you wanna stay the night?” Steve asked. Javi blinked in surprise at the question. He opened his mouth and closed it again, unsure of what to say. He didn’t want to be more of an inconvenience than he already was. His inner voice continued to berate him for not acting like an adult and dealing with his problems on his own. Some useless partner you are, it sneered at him. 

But his heart said otherwise. His heart dreaded trudging back to his apartment on his own, alone with nothing but the thunder and his intrusive thoughts. And when he looked at Steve’s face, seeing nothing but fondness, he allowed his heart to respond for him. 

“Okay.” 

“Great! Looks like we’re having a sleepover party,” Steve chuckled. “Haven’t had one since I was a kid. I’m gonna go set the bed up, alright?”  
“Steve, it’s okay,” Javi said. “I can just take the couch, you don’t have to worry. I don’t wanna trouble you any further.” 

But Steve just shook his head. “If you’re gonna get a good night’s sleep, then the couch won’t do. Unless you wanna keep dozing off at work tomorrow. You don’t want Messina snapping on your ass for sleeping on the job, don’t ya?” At that, Javi couldn’t help but smile a little. Steve smiled back, beckoning him to follow. “Come on, let’s get ya to bed.” 

They made it to Steve’s room and stood by the bed. Javi gave Steve a hesitant glance. “Go on, Jav, it’s not gonna bite you,” Steve said teasingly. With a sigh, Javi complied, slowly easing himself onto the bed. To his surprise, it felt so much cozier than his own. He found himself sinking right into the mattress, relaxation washing over him the moment he let his head hit the pillow. 

“What about you?” Javi asked. “Where are you gonna sleep?”

Steve grinned. “In my bed, silly! It’s big enough for the both of us.” Before Javi could react, Steve slipped right into the blankets beside him, lying back down with his hands behind his head. Javi immediately felt the warmth of the other man beside him. His heart fluttered. 

“Comfortable?” Steve asked. It took Javi a while to process Steve’s question. His heart was too busy floating like a butterfly, his mind trying to comprehend that he was now sharing a bed with his partner. Even in the dim light of the bedroom, Javi couldn’t help but notice Steve’s messy bedhead, or his sleepy smile. Javi’s heart continued to flutter even more. 

“M-Mhm,” Javi managed to answer. He was certainly more than comfortable now. 

“Great. Goodnight, Jav.” 

CRRAAAACK!

They both flinched at the sudden crack of thunder outside the window. Javi instinctively reached for Steve, his hand grasping at his partner’s arm. 

Steve didn’t pull away. 

“It’s okay, Jav,” he said, his voice incredibly soft. “I’m here.” 

The rain continued to pound against the window, conjuring the image of bullets once again. Javi’s grip on Steve’s arm loosened, but he did not let go entirely. He couldn’t bring himself to. 

“Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“...Please hold me.” 

Without a word, Javi was engulfed in a hug. He was enveloped in warmth as Steve pulled his partner to his chest, one hand rubbing soothing circles down his back. His touch was enough to send Javi relaxing into his hold, his cheek pressed against Steve’s shoulder. 

“I got you, Javi,” Steve crooned, voice low and tender. “And I ain’t letting go until you tell me to.” 

Something bloomed in Javi’s heart then and there. The storm continued to flurry outside, and another crack of thunder broke the Colombian night sky. This time, Javi didn’t flinch. Neither rain nor thunder could disturb the peace in his heart. The thunder no longer brought those nightmarish thoughts of losing his partner. They had no power over him, not when he was clinging onto Steve like a big moustached teddy bear—feeling Steve’s body entwined with his own, an affirmation that Steve was alive and well and safe. 

Steve hummed a gentle lullaby, and Javi’s eyes drifted closed, lost in the arms that protected and loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this is so sappy, please arrest me. 
> 
> I actually wrote this late last night when I couldn't sleep myself, so it's a little messy. ^^; I tend to get easily scared at night, but my late night worries inspired me to write some comfort fluff. hope you guys enjoyed! please let me know what you think!


End file.
